


"Pumpkin seeds" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, M/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: Imagine: You and Jared dated a few years back. You run into him at a store one day while you’re with your husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I was standing in the middle of the cereal aisle trying to pick a box of granola.

I took two boxes, one in each hand, comparing them.

_-I know it’s a tough choice, but I’d go with the one with pumpkin seeds._

Spoke a man’s voice behind me.

I turned around only to look at those blue eyes that once meant the world to me.

My jaw dropped and a slight gasp escaped from my lips.

He gave me a warm smile.

_-Jared. Oh my god._

I put the boxes in the shopping cart.

My first instinct was to hug him, so i did.

His scent rose to me as his hands slightly pressed me to his body.

It brought so many memories back.

His touch was firm and it made you feel protected.

I could’ve sworn I felt him nuzzle my neck…

He spoke as we pulled away from each other.

 _-I haven’t seen you since…-_ he trailed off.

I looked away feeling awkward. The last time we had seen each other was when we broke up.

 _-4 years… really? Wow._ -he asked. _\- You look incredible. What have you been up to?_

_-Thank you. Well, I’ve been good, i am my own boss now._

_-You finally opened that little bakery?_

My smile faded. How could he remember that?

I nodded.

_-That’s great! Where is it?_

_-On 5th Avenue, right in front of the mall._

_-I’m so happy for you._

  _-Says the Oscar winner._ \- I said. - _Congratulations._

He chuckled.

_-Thanks._

We stood there, just staring at each other.

He bit his lip and rubbed his scruffy chin; something i always loved, but it only made me notice his fingers.

Images started playing in my head. How many times had he pleasured me with them?

I became flustered. His eyes darkened and he showed me a side smirk.

Jared knew me like the back of his hand. And i hated his power over me.

After all these years. How was that possible?

The intensity of his stare could’ve set me on fire. Always a hungry wolf.

He finally broke the silence.

_-I’ll be in town for a while.  Uhm… would you like to have di-_

_-Honey, I couldn’t find the cookie sheet in the size you wanted.-_ Spoke my husband walking towards us, cutting Jared off.

They looked at each other. I introduced them and they shook hands.

My husband’s arm was around my waist, clearly making a statement.

Jared put his hands in his pockets and spoke.

_-Well, It was great seeing you._

_-Take care, Jay._

We walked in opposite directions, i discretely turned around at the same time Jared did; he winked at me.

 

* * *

 

 _-You can go, Linda, i’ll finish washing these molds and lock up. Have a great night, ok?_ -I told my employee.

She smiled, taking off her apron.

 _-Thanks, i’ll see you tomorrow.-_ She said.

The water was running as i scrubbed my baking tools.

I heard the bell over the door ring. I dried my hands quickly.

 _-Sorry, we’re closed!-_ I exclaimed walking towards the counter.

My eyes widened and my heart raced when i saw Jared standing in the middle of the bakery.

 _-Hi. -_ He said in almost a whisper.

And with that… i suddenly became very aware that we were completely alone.

 


	2. Addition to "Pumpkin Seeds"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of II.

_-What are you doing here?_ –I asked him.

He shrugged with his hands inside his pockets.

 _-I wanted to see your little baby. –_ He said as his eyes wandered around the bakery.

_-At closing time?_

He showed me an innocent look.

_-I was not aware of-_

_-Jared, please._

_-Fine._

He walked towards the counter and rested his elbows on it.

I stood on the other side.

 _-I wanted to see you. -_ He said.

The loneliness of the place, the night, his words, his eyes… it all messed with my head.

I leaned on the counter too; following his little game.

_-Well, here I am._

He chuckled.

_-Don’t do that._

_-What?_

_-Put on that playful smirk. It… gives me a few ideas._

We stared into each other’s eyes.

Ah, playful Jared had always been my favorite.

Somehow we had gotten a bit closer to each other.

_-Am I too late?_

_-I was about to close. I told you._

_-No._ –He shook his head.- _Do you love him?_

I sighed.

I was going to stand up straight but he put his arm over mine, restraining me from doing so. Forcing me to keep looking at him.

 _-I never really stopped, you know?_ –He muttered

_-What?_

_-Loving you._

We froze in time. After all these years, his words sort of made me feel alive.

I looked at his lips.

Our faces got even closer.

I caressed his eyebrows with my fingertips. Just contemplating the man who was all mine once.

_-We met at the wrong time, Jared._

His nose was almost rubbing against mine now.

_-Are you sure?_

He leaned in.

 

* * *

I woke up when I felt lips being pressed to my naked back.

I turned around.

 _-Hello, beautiful._ –Said the blue eyed man.

There we were on the floor of my bakery’s kitchen, lying on a few aprons; we had to improvise.

_-What time is it?_

I patted the floor trying to find my phone.

 _-Shit!_ –I sat up quickly, grabbing my clothes.

 _-What are you doing?_ –Jared asked.

_-I have to go. It’s after midnight._

_-Don’t pull that Cinderella shit with me._

_-What am I supposed to do?_

_-Come to my place. We’ll have a lovely late night dinner._

I looked at him in disbelief.

_-I’m married._

He lifted his eyebrows with a condescending look on his face, and I heard the echo of my own words. What a hypocrite.

_-Listen, I have to go home. He must be waiting for me._

_-I’m staying in town for a couple months. Set a date then._

_-Jared! We didn’t function in the past. What makes you think this will work now? You still have a lifestyle I can’t keep up with. And I mean, look at me… I have this place, I have a husband._

_-You have an alternative. I’m offering it to you._

_-An affair? …An affair with a rockstar._

* * *

I walked out of the bakery, cursing myself for even considering Jared’s offer… I was actually looking at the pros and cons.

Would I engage in an affair with him?


End file.
